Confusion
by roses-for-u
Summary: When you think someone is dead check and than check agin. What will Max and the gang do when his wife Liz is kidnapped by some one they thought was long dead. read and find out but i will only write more if you review. thanks
1. Confusion begins

_Max, Maria, Michelle, Isabel, and Kyle are all sitting in Isabel's living room waiting for Max's wife Liz and daughter Eden to get to the house. _

Man, this camping trip is going to be great, were going to have a ball. Max tells the group as they look at him in annoyance. They hear a car pull up out side in the drive way and a car door slams. Looking toward the door Max smiles and says, there here. As soon as Max could get the words out of his mouth there came frantic pounding at the door. With a wave of her hand Isabel unlocked the door with out even getting up from her seat. Its open come in, Isabel says as Max walks to the door. Max opens the door to find not his lovely wife and daughter but only his distraught daughter. Eden what's wrong where's your mother, Max says as he embraces his shaken daughter. Dad you have to help me, Tess sent some one after mom because she found out you and mom was together and because Tess knows you and mom know where Xan is. What are you talking about girl? Max asked confused, Tess is dead she died in a fire years ago.


	2. Eden’s Recollection

Roswell

Chapter 2: Eden's Recollection

Mom was on her way to go get her car keys out of her room when some one knocked on the door. She went to go answer it and asked me to go get them. Explains a now little calmer Eden and Max leads her over to the couch to sit in between Maria and Michelle. I heard mom answer the door and say "Tess your back I don't think it's safe for you to be back yet. I don't think you should be here in Roswell." I walked down the hall very quite so mom and that lady would not hear me and they didn't so I peaked my head around the corner and heard Tess say "I don't think you and Max should be together that's one of the reasons I slept with him and got pregnant is to keep you two apart and speaking of being pregnant where is my kid." Mom told Tess that her kid was some were safe and Tess hit mom and called her a bitch and said that mom brain washed you to get rid of the baby she hit mom with this big electro shock and took mom and left this note.


	3. The NOte

Roswell

Chapter 3: The Note

Max unfolded the note hurriedly than stared down at he small note.

"Hi Max I'm back. Now I don't want you to worry I didn't do anything to the precious Liz. But the only way you're going to get her back is if you use your love to track her. You have to learn to sense her. If you can't do that than you will never find her. Just like I cant track my son I fell like I will never find him. But, Max as soon as you get here and rescue Liz me and you are going to go on a trip to find my son. Other wise Liz will die.

Good hunting

Tess.

Max felt him self slowly sinking down the wall that was keeping him up. When Eden saw this she knew there was trouble and felt hopeless that there was nothing she could do. She couldn't even fully control her powers. When Max reached the floor and put his head on his knees a thought occurred to him that gave him the knowledge he needed to know that his beloved wife was going to be just fine. He went over to the couch and pulled his daughter up into a hug and said into her ear "your mother will be just fine you'll see well have her home soon don't cry."


	4. The Plan

Roswell

Confusion

Chapter 4: The Plan

Just as Eden started to cry softly into Max's shoulder Isabel stood up and pulled on Eden's hand. "Please don't cry honey every thing's going to be all right come on the bathroom is this way lets go get you cleaned up", were Isabel's comforting words as she and Maria lead Eden down the hall way and into the bathroom and closed the door. As soon as they were out of ear shot Michael spoke up. "Max, man I thought we moved out here to keep this x-files stuff from happening", Michael said frustrated. Max grabs Michael and lowers his voice so he will not be heard "Liz has powers stronger than Tess's, Liz has been practicing with me a lot and Tess dose not know that about her." Max finishes excitedly. "Why don't we read the note again maybe we can figure out Tess's game" Michael says. "Good idea." Max says with a nod of his head. He pulls the letter out and begins reading it. Michael stands up and begins looking over Max's shoulder to read the note. "Shit, I have no clue how to do that" Max says as he shoves the note Michael's way and sits down frustrated on the couch. "I don't know how to use my senses of my love for Liz to track her down" Max says frustrated again. Isabel comes running into the living room to check on the guys. "Max and you keep down your emotional out bursts down and don't tell the kid you don't know how to do something" Isabel says mad that the out burst was not important. Isabel walks back into her bed room where they had moved Eden trying to calm her down. "Sorry I have a clumsy brother and her spilt his drink on my new carpet luckily Michael know how to get stains out of the carpet because you father had no clue" Isabel lied but also congratulated her self on how good that lie really was.

Back in the living room the boys continue to discuss the problem at hand.

"Max, what if Tess is brain washing us into believing Liz is gone I mean she made us think that Alex was gone on that trip and the never left Roswell." Michael asked hoping his friend thought he was on to something. "Yeah but the power surge would be knocking us off our feet. Unless she is just brain washing us not to fell it. Ug why don't I just try that thing Tess talked about in the letter." Max said with a new hope that this just might work. "Hey Izz could you come here for a sec" Max calls his sister into the room. Isabel, Maria, and Eden all come in the room.


End file.
